Five Kisses
by Yami Dragoness of Dark
Summary: Book!verse Guardians of Childhood. Five memorable/important kisses between Katherine and Nightlight including their first kiss. Because every romance has it's beginning and while Nightlight and Katherine can never pint point exactly when they fell in love, they can at least remember the kisses involved. Nightlight/Katherine! Shameless cuteness and fluff.
1. Kiss 1

I have no idea what I'm doing. But Katherine and Nightlight give me too many feels and so I must express them SOMEHOW! So, here's a cute little collection of one shots/dabblers that follow Katherine and Nightlight through five important/memorable kisses. Because they are my OTP and I predict them to be canon! I WILL SAIL THIS SHIP ARMED WITH CANONS! JUST WATCH!

So...book verse! Meaning Guardians of Childhood. Jack and Sanderson do make an appearance(s), but so do several other spirits, including some Greek/Roman ones. Why? Because I like the thought of a ton of spirits keeping the world moving. It is amusing and pleasing to me.

Pairing is obviously Nightlight/Katherine.

I apologies for any mistakes. I do not have a beta. So if you see any big errors just let me know and I'll fix them.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. At all.

* * *

First Kiss

The first time they kissed was on a dare when Katherine was twelve. The children were playing, Katherine and Nightlight among them. It was nearing the end of the day and the children were doing their usual get out of bedtime routine with a game of hide-and-seek. The first child found had to complete a dare the next day. Of course, when North went looking for Katherine he found her easily enough. None of the Guardians could easily hide from each other. Plus Nightlight was with her, and despite dimming his glow, he was still quite visible to North's trained eye. So Katherine and Nightlight lost the game. Katherine went to bed sullen at having been beaten. As she got into her bed, Nightlight settled next to her and looked at her expectantly. He wanted a story. Laughing, Katherine agreed, if only to stave off sleep for just a little longer. So she told him one of her new stories. About a boy named Tom who was a piper's son and the mischief he got into. She fell asleep before the story ended but Nightlight did not mind. She could tell him the rest tomorrow. Too comfortable to move, the spectral boy closed his eyes and let himself drift into day dreams.

The next day the children gathered. All of them were grinning and giggling most mischievously. To Katherine, this did not bode well. She hoped they did not choose anything bad like stealing one of Ombric or North's experiments. Or something equally as likely to get her in trouble. So when Petter, with a sly grin, stepped forward to announce her dare, she steeled her nerves for a bad one. "We dare you…" He paused for dramatic effect. "To kiss Nightlight!" And with an overly dramatic flourish, he pointed at Nightlight, who looked startled at being brought into the dare. Then again, he had been caught at the same time as Katherine even if he did not technically have a bedtime.

Katherine turned pink. "Why?"

"Cause we said so," asserted Absolute Youngest William. Turning to Nightlight, he said seriously, "and afterwards you have to get a cooties shot, because kissing gives you cooties."

"It does not!" Katherine exclaimed, insulted.

"Prove it!"

"Kiss him!"

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The loud chanting was sure to bring some curious adults soon and Katherine did not want to kiss Nightlight in front of an even bigger crowd.

"Fine! Do be quite at least!" Turning to Nightlight, she stood on tippy toes, hands resting on his shoulders to balance herself, and pressed her lips to his.

Some of the younger children let out exclamations of disgust. Tall William whistled. Sascha sighed, "How romantic."

Katherine was quite red when she pulled away. A dazed, happy expression clouded Nightlight's face while he glowed brighter than usual.

"There," she said to the others, "No cooties!"

"Let's play treasure hunt!"

"Okay."

They raced off to play, the kiss quite forgotten by everyone except Nightlight and Katherine that is.

* * *

CUTE LITTLE KISS AW! Well there you go, first kiss. And while Nightlight does not sleep, it is my headcanon that he'll lay down, close his eyes, and day dream to pass the time sometimes.

So, what do you think? Read and review! Tell me what you think. There are four more kisses left~ prepare for fluff, cuteness, and romance but nothing that goes past K+!


	2. Kiss 2

Thank you to Jessica who reviewed the first chapter! Your review made my very happy! ^-^

This chapter I had a bit of fun with though I was admittedly mean to Nightlight. (I'M SORRY NIGHTLIGHT!) Jack Frost and Loki appear in this chapter as well.

Usual disclaimers

* * *

Second Kiss

The second kiss was a surprise on both their parts and everyone who witnessed it mostly because it happened in the middle of battle. Pitch had returned to cause trouble. He seemed determined to wreak as much havoc as possible by ruining the Winter Solstice celebration. Jack Frost took this as a personal insult seeing as it was _his_ day even if it was not officially so. He had taken it as his own and every time it came around made sure to leave a blanket of snow over the entire winter lands. He found himself in over his head though and the Guardians arrived to help him seeing as if Pitch managed to ruin the Solstice celebrations he would also let lose a large amount of negative energy the Solstice celebrations kept back. Several other winter spirits also appeared to help. So there was quite an audience to the kiss.

It was a frantic battle. Fearlings and nightmares everywhere, some in the lead armor that made them hard to destroy. Pitch had even recruited some less savory spirits to help him. It was a mess, chaos everywhere. Katherine was trying to avoid getting caught in center of the pandemonium where North and Toothiana fought back to back. She did not want to risk getting hit with their weapons. But the masses were pushing her ever closer. "Nightlight!" she yelled out, seeing her friend flying above the commotion, preventing any enemies from hitting his allies from the air. "Nightlight, a little help please!" She reached out to him. He snatched her up just in time to avoid nearly getting sliced open by a fearling sword as it battled with North. The blade nicked her leg though and she cried out in pain. Nightlight looked back, horrified. It proved a mistake on his part.

A fearing with a club crushed into the spectral lad, knocking the sense out of him and sending both children plowing into the snow covered ground. They smashed into it hard, Nightlight shielding Katherine as best he could. The landing was bumpy and their heads knocking together most painfully. The final bump nearly threw Katherine out of Nightlight's arms. He pulled her close, their lips smashing together in the process.

It was like everything outside of them fell silent and still. The first kiss had been sweet and innocent. Nightlight would have described it as a jolt of lightning that was happiness instead of electricity. This time it was just a shock that knocked out the rest of his senses. He could feel her heart pounding against her rib cage and the dull ache in his head that made everything but her vanish from his senses. Not entirely conscious of what he was doing, Nightlight lifted one hand and let it rest on the back of her head, keeping them both locked in the kiss.

Katherine had no objections. Her first kiss had been warm and light, like a baby bird flying free for the first time. It had left her feeling very pleased about something. Back then she had not known what. But now she was a whole year older and she was pretty sure what had pleased her was that her first kiss had been with someone she liked as much as Nightlight. This time the kiss was stronger, the happiness fluttering in her chest as fast as her heart beat and blood pulsed. For a moment, the chaos died, the pain in her leg vanished, and all she knew was that Nightlight was very warm and comfortable.

A wolf whistle broke through the hazy fog in their minds. Loki was pointing at the pair and cackling. "Love on the battlefield!" he crowed. He was not the only one staring. It appeared as if the attack on them had not gone unnoticed by their allies, who had attempted to reach them. This drew both ally and enemy attention to the pair who had quite forgotten they were in the middle of an epic battle.

Katherine's face turned bright red and she sat up quickly. Or tried. Nightlight refused to remove the arm around her waist, though the one cradling her head had gone limp. "Nightlight let go," she hissed as North managed to break free of the silent crowd and marched towards them. Nightlight did not respond. In fact, he seemed much too still. "Nightlight?"

His eyes were closed, light glowing dimly, his breathing slow and steady.

"Oh drat!" Katherine exclaimed, propping herself up on one elbow. She used her free hand to check his pulse and the back of his head. His pulse was strong, and there was a fair amount of blood on his head. Looking up at North, she sighed, "He's been knocked out."

"That's one Hel of a kiss," snickered Jack Frost. He and Loki burst into laughter, the Celtic Faeryfolk of Yule and many others joining in.

Katherine groaned and hid her face in Nightlight's chest.

* * *

I'm mean hehe. I once heard someone describe their second kiss as knocking them clean out of their senses. So Nightlight got knocked out of his senses in two ways! I'm sorry Nightlight!

Loki and Jack are actually both from Nordic mythology, both frost giants, both mischievous spirits. Jack's pun of Hel instead of hell refers to Loki's daughter, Hel, who guards well... , Loki's comment love on the battlefield is a quote from How to Train Your Dragon, vikings, Nordics, Loki got the line.

As for the Celtic Faeryfolk of Yule, there are plenty of spirits in Celtic mythology, some of which center around the winter solstice and winter. It was considered a time of death and rebirth, the longest night that ends with the sun being reborn. The Yule spirits are faeryfolk, elves.

Also, I have a minor headcanon that Nightlight makes a very good pillow and Katherine has no qualms using his shoulder, chest, stomach, or lap as a pillow. Alternatively, he does the same thing. They are just very comfortable with each other.

Read, enjoy, and review! Tell me what you think please :)


	3. Kiss 3

Finals are over! My grant proposal is in! I may be getting an internship at a big museum! I HAVE TO GET ON A PLANE TOMORROW CRICKEY I HATE PLANES D: I'D RATHER TAKE THE TUNNELS!

Ignore me, I don't get to sleep tonight because my plane is early as balls o_o

Bu I got some really nice reviews! I am so grateful to all of you who loved this! LET ME LOVE YOU!

Let's begin before I embarrass myself more haha.

Also, this is unbeta-ed, so sorry for any mistakes!

Usual disclaimers!

* * *

Third Kiss

The third kiss was actually not their third kiss but it was the third kiss that mattered in Katherine's mind. It was both a promise and a reassurance of a promise and happened on New Year's Eve when Katherine was fourteen. Pitch had learned his lesson the previous year to not mess with the times of other spirits. He was still licking his wounds from the punches the Yule Spirits had given him. Nightlight had "slept" for a fortnight, waking up just after New Year's. Katherine, who had been most worried and distress during those two weeks, had made him promise not to miss another New Year's with her. "I was too worried about you to even enjoy it," she told him, trying to wipe the tears away on the sly. He had promised of course with the stipulation that she made the same promise.

So the year passed. Katherine found herself now a woman and not liking it one bit. She complained about it to Toothiana who told her to be grateful she didn't grow wings at puberty, as it had been most uncomfortable and took a very long time to get used to. "You're developing slower than some girls," she added. "Most become a woman earlier."

"Pity them," Katherine grumbled.

"You are growing much too fast," North sighed.

Toothiana nodded. "Soon you'll be getting married and having children."

Ombric and Bunnymund, who had been drinking their tea, choked. North spat out his coffee. Sanderson toppled off his stool.

Katherine gave them all a weird look. "What's wrong with them?" she asked Toothiana who was obviously trying to hold in laughter.

"They are men," the queen answered vaguely. Suddenly smirking, she suggested that Katherine go find Nightlight. "I'm sure he'd love to see you in your dress."

The young woman agreed it was a good idea and left Big Root at a run while the male Guardians cleared their lungs of their respective drinks.

Toothiana laughed. "Oh this is too funny. I'm going to enjoy the coming years."

"She is too young," North growled, slamming his fist on the table. He flushed when Toothiana stuck her face much too close to his.

"No she isn't. She is a woman now." His flush deepened. "So of course she'll start thinking of those things. She probably already has. Or am I the only one who saw their kiss at the battle last year." She smiled and pecked North on the cheek. "Besides, I think it's cute." And with that, she followed Katherine.

New Year's in Santoff Claussen was a big deal. It was the end of one year of inventing and learning and the start of another. It was tradition that everyone tell what they had attempted that year and what they planned to do the next so that everyone could offer opinions and assistance on the future projects. North had a lot of ideas. Katherine had a few.

As the midnight hour drew near, mothers and fathers got together to have their New Year's kiss. The children bemoaned such tradition, finding their parents kissing gross in the way all children do.

This year though, Nightlight had a plan. Four minutes to midnight he went in search of Katherine, a present clutched in his hand. She was looking for him, calling out for him. He kept just out of sight. It was to be a surprise after all. And he did not need North chucking an apple at him like the last few times he had tried to kiss Katherine.

The minute countdown had begun and Katherine had given up on looking for Nightlight. Who cares if he decided he did not want to be with her at the changing of the year? Not her certainly. Who cares if he was purposefully hiding his emotions and thoughts from her? Not she certainly.

_Ten! Nine! Eight!_

She would give him a taste of his own medicine and ignore him for a day!

_Seven! Six! Five!_

It was not fair!

_Four! Three! Two!_

Nightlight dropped in from above and before Katherine could scold him, he silenced her with an upside-down kiss.

_One! Zero! Happy New Years!_

Nightlight did not pull back for several seconds and Katherine found she did not want him to. Her anger had dissipated now that she could sense his thoughts and feelings again. It had all been a secret, a surprise. And she could not deny it was a good one.

When they finally parted he grinned and slipped a chain around her neck before finally righting himself and settling down beside her. At the end of the chain was a crystal. It glowed with a warm and familiar light. She laughed and leaned against her very best friend that was more than a friend. "Thank you."

He hummed and wrapped an arm around her, and together they sat back to watch the fireworks Ombric and North were setting off.

* * *

I blame my roommate and her love of avengers and spiderman for this one! Seriously, Nightlight just pulled a spiderman kiss! Of course he's floating and hanging by a thread of web but whatever! Also, I really like New Years kisses and somewhere, probably tumblr, I ran across something that boiled down to, I want to be kissing you as one year ends and begins. So they are. I'm so cliche XD enjoy!


	4. Kiss 4

This is a rewrite. Originally, Katherine had been kidnapped (read recused) by the Nine Muses from Greek mythology but I decided that while I love Greek mythology I'd rather throw some fae into the story and keep Nightlight and Katherine together.

Firstly, thank you all for the reviews so far! They all help! Internet hugs for everyone!

This chapter is unbeta-ed so forgive the mistakes, I am sure there are several.

In this one Katherine is almost sixteen. And we delve into Nightlight's backstory just a wee bit. It is not canon, but my headcanon.

Usual disclaimers.

* * *

Fourth Kiss

The fourth kiss was one of reassurance and comfort in the midst of panic and terror. Katherine was finding that kidnapping was a very annoying process. Being kidnapped was not her idea of a good time nor was the battle that always happened whenever she was taken (which, luckily, had only been a small handful of times but really, would people stop kidnapping her please!). This time was different though. It was not even Pitch who had gone after them. Turns out there were things as bad, if not worse than Pitch. Pitch had a line he would not cross. Turning children into fearlings was different from killing them and he would not kill children. That tiny bit of him that was still a father prevented him from doing so. But the Sidhe Courts had no problem with the death of mortals or each other. This might not have been a problem because the Guardians had not offended the Fae directly (yet). But as it turned out Nightlight was not human (not that anyone thought he was). He was a member of an interstellar race, originally said to be born from the stars. The proper name of his race was unpronounceable in the human tongue, but it translated to "elves born of stars", or Starlight Elves. Theirs was a race that was benevolent and while prone to tricks and fun, none of it was malevolent which often put them at odds against the other Sidhe races that enjoyed tricks both good and bad. And, as luck would have it, some of the Fae of Earth did not get along with the Starlight Elves. And once they learned there was a Starlight Elf in their midst, a young adolescent one at that, then they saw fit to capture him as bait and pentene against others of his kind.

Of course, Nightlight knew none of this so he was confused when creatures that were not shadow or monkeys came and captured him. They did not count on Katherine however. The girl disliked having her friend kidnapped and before the Fae could close the portal they vanished into, she leapt in after them.

The scrimmaged that followed was short, chaotic, and ended with a rather violent explosion. Nightlight and Katherine managed to escape. They ran. And ran. And ran some more. The very trees seemed to call to their pursuers, alerting them to the children's presence. They had been running for near on a day now, ducking into patches of friendly plants, and hiding behind silent trees, and rocks that spoke not a word. They even at one point came upon a town filled with fae going about their business. It had to be a village of the Summer Court, for it was brightly lit by warm fires even after the sun set. These fae gave the two barely a glance. But when the lights went out and the shrieking of their pursuers sounded not far behind them, the townsfolk retreated to their homes. Nightlight and Katherine retreated to a dark alleyway, feeling trapped.

The creatures were almost upon their hiding place when a door opened and they were pulled in. Inside was a warmly lit space, a pub judging by the bar and shelves lined with alcohol. The tables were packed with all manner of beings. Chairs and couches were full, the window covers drawn shut and a big creature sat in front of the front door, a sword in his hand. The one who had pulled them in turned out to be a woman, tall, thin, with an angular face, and the distinctive ears of the elves. She did not smile but her green eyes twinkled at the two. "Best not be out this time," she told them. "It is unwise to wander the darks streets when the fear eaters walk the streets."

"Fearlings?" Katherine asked, horrified.

The elf woman shook her head. "Nay, fear eaters. Creatures that feed on fear, with no master. They search for you, starlight boy. But you…" she paused and gave Katherine a considering look. "You are not of our kind. Or any kind I know. What are you?"

"Human," Katherine said, feeling a bit insulted. "I am a Guardian appointed by the Man in the Moon, Tsar Lunanoff."

That gathered several looks from the nearest beings. Their host raised an eyebrow. "A Guardian you may be, but there is more to you than that. Perhaps…ah." She nodded. "That is it."

"What is?"

"Never you mind. Come, you look dead on your feet and I can hide you only until the sun rises again. Rest. You shall need it."

"How do we get home?" Katherine asked as she and Nightlight were herded into a secret room. "Our friends will be searching for us and it is clear we are not in the normal realm."

"I will explain when you awake," she assured them. "Rest now." She closed the door.

The room was small with one bed. Having slept together many times neither had any complaints with curling up together under the covers. Katherine slept. Nightlight rested his eyes, for even he was feeling the day's events.

The elf returned not four hours later, pulling the two from the bed. "Hurry," she hissed, throwing identical black cloaks around their shoulders. "You must run, they have come. Run with the moon to your right for a day and a night, it will lead you to our capital where the royals sit. They will send you home. Now go run with fleet feet. Do not fly. They are watching the skies."

They fled.

The forest they ran through was two parts mischievous, one part kind, for the trees called to their pursuers, and raised their roots to trip them up. One wrapped around Katherine's ankle. She fell with a scream and an audible crack. Nightlight carried her to a great tree that whispered a promise of safety beneath its roots. There was a hollow there, hidden from view by moss, leaves, and bushes that were as friendly as the tree. They moved aside just enough for Nightlight and Katherine to slip through before closing up again.

Though they were hidden and the tree kind, others were not so much. They told the fear eaters Katherine and Nightlight were hidden in the area. They could sense the fear coming from the children. Katherine most of all. She was tired, having slept little less than four hours and having spent a day and more running from creatures that she did not know how to fight. Her dagger of steel did little damage and Nightlight's moonbeam staff had been dropped in the scuffle back in their world, left behind and of little use. The pain in her ankle and leg was excruciating and she kept her face pressed against Nightlight's shoulder to muffle her sobs.

Nightlight wrapped his arms around her, letting feelings of comfort and strength pass through their bond. He could do nothing for the pain until the fear eaters left, but he could at least comfort her.

The hissing and talking was coming from directly outside their hiding place now. Katherine sucked in a gasp. There was a pause.

"I hear something."

"Shush and let us hear again."

Katherine panicked. If they were found, they were doomed! They were going to be found because she could not keep her tears down or the soft gasps of pain. What were they going to do? They were…

Hands cupped her cheeks and tugged her face upward, smashing her lips against Nightlight's. It was not an innocent kiss like their first, nor a dazed kiss like their second, not fun, silly, romantic, or even a promise kiss. This one was part comfort, for she felt his hands holding her face gently, the bond emitting as much warmth and comfort as possible. The other part was passion, for he kissed with a fevered fervor that left her breathless and clinging to him to keep from going limp. Every thought left her mind, the pain of her injury, the fatigue of their long pursuit, the fear; all that she could think about was Nightlight and the kiss.

They barely notice when their pursuers left.

The first rays of sunlight were beginning to stream through the thick branches when the sound of horses approaching woke Katherine from her sleep and Nightlight from his rest.

A woman with skin a golden sun kissed bronze edging into darker shades, hair a tangle of brown and black, and eyes like a clear blue sky. Her dress was a mix of greens, yellows, blues, and browns, all mashed together to make a dress that reminded one of a clear summer day. She had pointed ears, a sharp, angular face, and was very tall. She regarded the two with a curious gaze. "You are the human and elf child who were kidnapped, are you not?"

They nodded. The edges of the woman's mouth twitched upwards in a miniscule smile. "Your friends are waiting for you. I have not dealt with such an insistent pooka in centuries." She stepped aside and let one of her escorts help Nightlight lift Katherine out of the hollow. He emerged right after her. She laughed at the rumbled state of their clothes. "Your comrades will think you two tumbled while on the run." They both flushed. "Come, we shall get you cleaned up and then returned to your friends.

"Thank you for coming for us," Katherine said as Nightlight flew with his in his arms alongside the company.

"Think nothing of it child," the woman responded, waving aside her thanks. "I owed the pooka a favor and I dislike owing anyone. Now I am freed from my obligations." She suddenly smirked. "I simply request an invitation to your wedding." She laughed as the two blushed bright red again.

* * *

Some of this chapter is based on the mythology from the Dresden Files, a series I am quite partial to but cannot write. The fear eaters are not the actual name but there are creatures that live off fear, much like the fearlings and nightmares but a different bred that wouldn't be controlled like Pitch controls his minions.

Katherine's dagger did no good because it was steel. Iron is what harms fae creatures. And the woman who found them was the Summer Queen. I always envision her as having fun at the expense of others and finding amusement in things that bring embarrassment to others. So she says things that make people blush and flustered, like accusing Katherine and Nightlight of having tumbled or poking fun of their closeness to say they will marry.

This chapter was not nearly as centered around the kiss as I wish but I had fun with it. Imaging Katherine and Nightlight separated from friends (and moonbeam! Oh moonbeam must be worried sick!) and with no method of fighting so they just have to run. Hehe, I'm evil but the two seem like a pair who could get through anything if they had each other.

And yes, Nightlight kissed her half to keep her quite XD he uses anything as an excuse to kiss Katherine nowadays.

Enjoy! Read! Review! Enjoy the holidays!


	5. Kiss 5

Happy Christmas/holidays/whatever! I hope you all are having a pleasant day! I would normally not update this soon but think of this as a present from me to you. Enjoy the final chapter of 5 Kisses with a load of fluff and cuteness and one extra special surprise.

I thank you all for staying with this story and reviewing and reading and liking it!

Usual disclaimers.

* * *

Kiss 5

Katherine and Nightlight had many kisses. Kisses that were fun, that were happy and joyful, that were warm and full of love. But sometimes it is not the biggest kiss, or the kiss that leads to something more that sticks out in one's mind. For Katherine, the fifth kiss that stuck out so vividly in her mind was not all that romantic like the New Year's Eve one. Or so full of fiery passion as the one in the Fae realm. Not even her wedding kiss, which she remembered vaguely because it blurred together with all the happy memories of that day. No, Katherine's favorite and most cherished kiss happened late one night. It was a night much like any other night except it wasn't. Outside it was snowing, winter having come in at full force upon the Eastern Siberian village. To combat the cold outside, Ombric and North had ensured Big Root was extra warm for their newest residence.

It seemed like the entire village was in Big Root tonight plus all the Guardians and friends, all there to congratulate the proud new parents and coo over the baby. Katherine sat in one of the big armchairs, a blanket over her lap and legs, a knitted shawl (because North will try anything once) over her shoulders, and a bundle of red blankets in her arms. Nightlight hovered next to the pair, glowing as brightly as anyone had ever seen him.

"He looks just like you, Nightlight," Fog observed. Of course, that was not saying much. Katherine, worried for any cold breeze that may get in and give her baby a chill, had wrapped him up like a snug little worm, including a knitted blue baby's cap (that she knitted herself) covering the fine wisps of starlight white hair on his head. The little bit of his face that peeked out from the blankets was pale flushed red and he hadn't opened his eyes once since he was born a few hours ago. He seemed content to sleep and eat and sleep some more. He was currently sleeping through the ruckus of a village of people in the same room as him and all talking loudly over one another (along with the occasional honk from Kailash).

The complement made Nightlight puff up proudly. Katherine rolled her eyes and elbowed Nightlight in the stomach. He huffed and pouted.

"So what is his name?" Sascha asked. Immediately everyone was silent. Katherine and Nightlight had been adamant about not telling anyone what the baby was going to be named, and still had not announced the name. The secret was driving everyone crazy, even the other Guardians who had not been told either!

Katherine glanced at Nightlight, who nodded. "We've decided to name him Jackson, Jack for short," the new mother announced.

There was silence at the announcement. Bunnymund actually grumbled something under his breath to which Toothiana hissed at him to shut up and Sanderson elbowed him.

"Do you mean after Jack Frost?" Ombric inquired.

Katherine shrugged. "Partly, he did help us. But more importantly I like the name Jack." She smiled down at the sleeping babe in her arms. "Jack, I can tell many stories about him."

Little Jack shifted and opened his eyes for the first time. They were bright newborn blue. He blinked sleepily up at his mother, glanced at his father, reached one tiny hand out and stuffed the thumb into his mouth. Content, he went back to sleep.

Shortly thereafter the guests were cleared away. Nightlight helped Katherine to bed and settled Little Jack in his cradle by next to their bed. He did not wake once through the whole process. With a tired sigh, Nightlight sat on the edge of the bed. For a moment he simply sat there, watching his new born son sleep. He hadn't known what to think when Ombric announced Katherine was with child. They were in the middle of battling Pitch, though admittedly the battle now seemed rather endless. More importantly, he had not known (and still did not) how to be a father. A friend, a Guardian, a protector sure. But a father? That was different. It meant disciplining, teaching, loving, caring for in ways he had never done before. This baby, tiny enough to fit in his hands, was his own flesh and blood. His and Katherine's. And while it filled him with joy at the same time it filled him with a sense of dread. What if he messed up?

Arms wrapped around his shoulders and Katherine's chin came to rest on his shoulder. "Thank you," she said suddenly. Sensing his confusion she explained, "For everything. For always being here and always trying to make me feel better even when you don't know what's wrong or what to do. For keeping your promises and keeping me warm on nights like tonight. For Little Jack." She smiled as the babe shifted in his sleep as if he heard her mention him.

Nightlight turned and slid his arms around Katherine's waist. He hummed contentedly, placing little butterfly kisses on her nose, her cheeks, and finally kissing her on the lips. It was not a long kiss, nor heated. No, it was simply a kiss from one person to another whom they loved very much. He tucked her head under his chin and settled down to rest, Katherine a warm presence against his side, her head on his shoulder. Still exhausted from the labor earlier that day, Katherine fell asleep quickly. Nightlight did not sleep, but he never mind spending the night curled up in bed with Katherine in his arms. He could day dream, and he was always aware that Katherine was right there next to him where he wanted her always. He knew he could manage this parenting thing as long as she was by his side.

* * *

Headcanon: Katherine and Nightlight if (when) they have children will name them Mary, Jack, and Tom. I grew up with Mother Goose so I know all the rhymes and stories. And Mary and Jack are the most repetitive ones with Tom coming in at least third. There are other names but those three were always in my favorite stories.

But so here is the final chapter. I enjoyed writing these as much as I hope you all enjoyed reading them!

Until next story!

Read, enjoy, and review!


End file.
